Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter/Rap Meanings
Jack the Ripper Oi mate, pass the liquor, it's Jack the Ripper Jack the Rapper, following you way before the dawn of Twitter I'm a human trigger warning, through the night until the morning When the light shines upon my crimes, you find it sick, appalling An infamous, notorious delinquent There's little more gorier thing than living in Victorian England This is horrorcore, beware if you're a common whore Or at late night you may find me knocking on your door Not keen to leave until I'm knee deep in blood and gore Your grieving family on their knees, weeping, scrubbing floors The police need a lead to know what they're looking for My raps are like the way I eat my meat, bloody raw (The "From Hell" letter was received by George Lusk, leader of the Whitechapel Vigilance Committee, came with a small box, in which Lusk discovered a half of a human kidney. Writer,presumably Jack The Ripper,claimed to ''fried and ate other half.)'' Hannibal Lecter Jack, you're a classic megalomaniac You haven't mentioned me once in your entire battle rap (Jack the Ripper's first verse didn't mention Hannibal even once. He is pointing that out here.) Pity your verse wasn't worth a trip in the jacket Quit jacking off on the track and put the lotion in the basket (In the film ''The Silence of the Lambs serial killer Buffalo Bill would'' trap his victims in a hole and give them lotion to rub on their body to make their skin loose in preparation for him to cut it off of them. Once they were done he would tell them, "put the lotion in the basket" which is how he would retrieve it) You can't catch what the iller serial killer can deliver Rhymes finer than the chianti i would pair with your liver (In Silence of the Lambs, Hannibal Lecter says when talking about a census taker, "I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti". Chianti is a fine wine he would normally drink alongside consuming his victims.) 'Cause the thought of your putrid flesh makes me want to shiver Your British body's covered in more piss than kitty litter You stabbed women when they wouldn't give you attention Like a penny dreadful version of OJ Simpson But these days, your nickname is all that's even known (These days, almost nothing is known about Jack the Ripper besides this nickname given to him.) And you didn't even come up with that shit on your own (The nickname "Jack the Ripper" was first used in a letter, which came to be known as the "Dear Boss" letter, written by who claimed to be the murderer. However, the letter is widely believed to have not been written by the murderer, but instead by a journalist who wanted to gather more interest in the story. Hannibal claims that this is the case, and that the nickname was thought of by a journalist, and not even by Jack himself.) Jack the Ripper I'm real! You'll find me making vacancies in brothels (Jack the Ripper killed prostitutes, which means that there would be less of them in brothels, or whore houses.) You only existed inside the pages of a novel (Hannibal Lecter comes from the Thomas Harris' 'Hannibal' series which consists of Red Dragon, The Silence of the Lambs,'' Hannibal, and Hannibal Rising.)'' You were kept for ages in a hovel, Contained within a cage behind a locked door while I never got caught (After capture, Dr. Lecter was kept in a cell for life before he escaped.) So who's the superior serial killer, Dr Lecter? I'm still wanted, you're forgotten. People these days are watching Dexter (Even now, scientists and researchers are still trying to unravel the identity of Jack the Ripper. Jack claims that the public doesn't care about Hannibal Lecter anymore because the public has moved on to watching a more modern serial killer, such as Dexter Morgan from the popular television series "Dexter".) '' '''So God protect ya from the hell I spit upon us?' I'm terrorizing London, fuck the 7/7 bombers! (During the time, the Jack the Ripper murders shocked all of London due to their brutal nature. The 7 July (or 7/7) 2005 London bombings were a series of suicidal attack in central London. Jack the Ripper says he terrorized London more than a series of suicidal bombings ever did.) '' Hannibal Lecter '''No No Jack you were doing fine' (Hannibal is saying that Jack was doing fine with his raps and that there wasn't a problem, until...) before you ham-fisted attempt at terrorist line (Carrying on from the previous line, Hannibal is saying Jack ruined his rapping by adding in a terrorist line, which Hannibal felt Jack presented really poorly.) How typical of Jack the Ripper to chase a headline Pick Ray Liotta's brain and ask him how i get mine. (In the film for Hannibal, Ray Liotta plays a Justice Department official whom Dr. Lecter captures and scalps him. He then proceeds to feed his own brain to him, careful not to kill him.) I'm the bon vivant of violence and a licensed psychiatrist (Hannibal Lecter has a degree in psychology and the culinary arts, where he used the psychology degree to practice as a psychologist before he was captured. Bon vivant describes someone who is a 'good liver', or good at living. This is possibly a play on words because Hannibal consumes human liver.) who dines in higher society to the sound of violins (Hannibal Lecter before capture was a wealthy and upper class gentleman who would host formal parties and feed his victims to the party goers without their knowledge.) Don't get me wrong I'd roast both your balls in my Hibachi (A Hibachi is a traditional Japanese heating device or grill used for cooking fish. Hannibal uses this expensive equipment to roast victim's body parts into fancy cuisines.) but for a serial killer your as tasteless as a bowl of Kashi (Kashi is a company that makes healthy granola-like cereal, which is bland and tasteless in comparison to the fancy dinners Hannibal usually has. ) You prey on a prostitute and play with her body I don't mind that your naughty jack, i hate that you're sloppy Barney, take me back to solitary confinement cause this little dirty lamb has just been silenced. (Arguably, Hannibal Lecter's most popular movie is The Silence of the Lambs in where an underlying development with the main character is where she tells Dr. Lecter of her dreams of lambs screaming and in the final scene once the conflict is solved, Dr. Lecter asks her is the lambs have stopped screaming.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 4 Category:Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dan Bull